Hidden in the Shadows
by Dark Merlyn
Summary: A new student with dark secrets joins the X-Men. Will he be able to save the X-Men before a mysterious threat wipes them out?
1. Prologue

Xmen Evo Story DarkMerlyn31  
  
Prologue:  
  
A little squiggle like so, and there! A perfect A. The young man sat resignedly in his airplane seat and continued to doodle intricate A's with his pencil. He'd always loved that particular letter but never understood why. He shrugged and pulled out a black cigarette and reached for his lighter.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Smoking is not allowed on this flight." The young attendant shook her head to emphasize her point, her long curly brown hair falling in a cascade around her shoulders.  
  
The young man smirked lightly. He reached toward her with his hand and gently ran his gloved fingers along her cheek. The attendant visibly trembled and began to blush furiously before hurrying off down the aisle. The young man brushed a strand of jet black hair from the front of his sunglasses and chuckled.  
  
Works every time.  
  
The ride was excruciatingly long but the plane finally touched down in Bayville. The young man grabbed his duffel bag and slung his backpack over his shoulder before quickly leaving the plane. Upon exiting the terminal, he noticed a burly man by the nearby Starbucks with a cowboy hat reading the newspaper and sipping on a cup of coffee. Next to him stood a tall African beauty, kindness and understanding radiating from her persona.  
  
Bingo  
  
He quickly made his way to them and sat at their table. After exchanging a few quick words, they all got up and left the airport. The climbed into a black van and sped away. After a few minutes driving, they stopped by a huge mansion. The young man leaned out the window and stared in awe at the sheer immensity and grandeur of the estate. Logan a.k.a Wolverine turned his head from the driver's seat and addressed the newcomer.  
  
"Welcome to the Xavier Institute." 


	2. Introductions and First Impressions

XMen Evo story Chapter Two: Introductions and First Impressions.  
  
"Gimme back my cupcake Kurt! Like, I swear to God I'm gonna make a throw rug outta you." A young, blue-furred demon about sixteen years old appeared in the hallway covered in smoke and began to lope off, followed closely by a pretty brunette, also about sixteen, screaming in rage.  
  
"Please, Keety! Like you could ever catch ze fuzzy dude!" The demon's German heritage showed clearly through his thick accent as Kurt Wagner laughingly raced along the corridors of the spacious mansion. He teleported once again to the ground level of the house. Kitty Pryde followed soon after by phasing through the floor itself.  
  
"Kurt, I'm gonna.Oof!" To Kitty's shock, her phasing had caused her to be a good few feet about the floor and landed softly into the outstretched arms of a young teenager.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kitty looked up at her savior and was absolutely lost in a swirl of emotions. Raven colored hair adorned his head and fell onto his extraordinarily handsome face: high cheekbones, a thin nose and an insanely sexy smile that showed off his perfect whiter teeth. A pair of black Oakley sunglasses prevented her from telling what color his eyes were. The guy was drop-dead gorgeous!  
  
"Are you alright?" The stranger asked again.  
  
"Um, like yeah. I'm fine." Kitty couldn't control the flame of red that suddenly sprouted all over her face. The teen gently lowered Kitty to her feet.  
  
"You ought to be more careful. Ja ne." With that, the stranger walked away into one of the many mansion doors.  
  
Jean Grey carefully brushed a strand of her fiery red hair back into her perfect coif. She grinned in girlish pleasure as she opened the door of the bathroom and confidently strode out.  
  
"Oof!" Jean felt herself bump into a body. She looked up into the useable eyes of the young stranger and found herself lost. She became intensely aware of the rock hard body she was pressed against and swifly withdrew. Before she could stop him, he tok one of her hands and lightly kissed it.  
  
"I'm so sorry! Please excuse me." She hurried off to hide the blush coming to her cheeks. The young man smiled knowingly and continued to explore the huge mansion.  
  
"I'm telling you Rogue, he was like the hottest guy I've like ever met! I hope he stays. I've like gotta meet him." Sixteen year old Rogue shook her white-streaked auburn hair and let out and exasperated sigh.  
  
"A'hm sure the professa'll introduce him soona o' latta', sugah. Just wait until then." No sooner had those words been issued from her mouth before a telepathic voice rang in all the X-Men's heads.  
  
"X-Men, we have a new recruit. Please come down to the living room."  
  
X-men began filing into the living room, eagerly awaiting the new student.  
  
"I hope he's hot."  
  
"Chill out Jubes, he's probably some pimpled gawky nerd."  
  
"Takes one to know one doesn't it Bobby?"  
  
"Ouch! Mega harsh Amara!"  
  
"Quiet you guys. The professor and the new guy will be here any minute."  
  
"Lighten up Scott. It's not like we're welcoming the president or anything." General laughter ensued after this statement but quickly died away as Xavier wheeled into the room.  
  
"X-Men, it is my pleasure to introduce to you our newest student: Blade Shingami." The eighteen year old teenager that stepped through the doorway could only be described as godlike. The sun played off his glasses and the handsome smirk that graced his face. His body was a thing of thin, sinewy muscle. Even though he was thinner than Scott, it was obvious he was far stronger as well as more graceful as he moved like molten silver, each individual muscle stretching perfectly taut with each step. Long khaki pants, a black unbutton over shirt and a thin undershirt adorned his six foot frame. He slowly removed his sunglasses and immediately captured the eyes of everyone with his unique eye color: a shadowy shade gray.  
  
It's you!, thought Jean and Kitty at the same time.  
  
Oh mah. Now Ah see wha Kitty was all worked up, Rogue thought.  
  
"Konichiwa. It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Blade before giving a short bow to the general audience.  
  
"Jean, please show Blade to his room," said Xavier.  
  
"Of course professor. Please follow me this way." Blade picked up his bags and followed her as she made her way through the various corridors.  
  
"So, I notice you were speaking Japanese. You don't look Japanese in the least though."  
  
"I was raised in Japan, but I'm originally from England."  
  
"That's interesting. Well, here we are." Jean opened one of the doors and led him in. "All of the older boys live in this hallway so if you get lost, just ask one of them."  
  
"It's perfect. Arigato."  
  
"No problem." As Jean made to leave the room, Blade swiftly grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him.  
  
"Since I'm new here, I was hoping you could show me around, perhaps let me take you to dinner.." Jean fought the urge to blush at his forwardness.  
  
"Sorry Blade. I have a boyfriend." She removed her wrist from his grasp and walked out the door. "I'll see you at dinner."  
  
Blade set his bags down and flopped onto the bed.  
  
Figures 


	3. The Danger Room

Xmen Evo Storych3 Chapter 3: The Danger Room  
  
"Alright kid, you'll be working alone in this test. The entire institute's dying to see your powers. Give 'em a good show." With that, Logan shut off the mike and stared at Blade.  
  
He stood in the middle of the Danger Room in his new X-Men uniform: A black bodysuit with shoulder guards emblazoned with X's. A sheathed black katana was attached to his back within easy reach. Blade relaxed his muscles and closed his eyes, focusing his mind and preparing for the battle.  
  
"Begin simulation!" Four flying attack drones immediately entered the room from hidden panels in the walls and began to fire their paintball guns at him. The pellets moved with incredible speed and rocketed toward Blade, who stood calmly still.  
  
"He's not moving," said Jean, utterly perplexed. "He's going to get hit!"  
  
The pellets flew with deadly accuracy toward his face, only to impact on the opposite wall.  
  
"What the-?"  
  
Blade ran along the wall of the Danger Room. In one swift motion, he unsheathed his blade and sliced a drone's wing off. He landed on the floor, jumped back up and slashed gain, taking the drone completely out. The three remaining drones immediately opened fire, but each pellet splashed harmlessly on the whirling sword Blade rotated in front of him. The blade shield never fails, he thought before beginning his attack anew. He brought his sword parallel to the ground and lunged. The strike hit the second drone directly in the center, and erupting out the back of the damaged flyer, which promptly exploded. Blade launched his sword and took down the third drone. However, the loss of his weapon left him at an extreme disadvantage which the final drone took advantage of at once. The drone rocketed toward the young swordsman. Escape was impossible. Blade stared helplessly at the drone until a black portal opened under him, dropping him into its infinite depth.  
  
Someone screamed.  
  
"Something ate him! Something ate him!" Throughout the commotion, Logan watched the Danger Room with extreme interest and a black shadow flitted along the floor to stop behind the droid and next to Blade's sword. The shadow expanded into the same portal and Blade flew from it, grabbing his sword as he shot up. With a tremendous yell, he brought his blade crashing down on the hapless drone's metal head, slicing it neatly into two. He lightly landed on his feet and sheathed his sword before wiping the sweat off his brow. Cheers echoed from the control room.  
  
"Didja see that?"  
  
That was friggin' awesome!"  
  
Blade smiled at the adulation of the crowd. He stretched his muscles to relieve the tension.  
  
Way too easy. Any of the other would eat this team alive.  
  
The X-Men quietly waited outside of Prof. Xavier's room. They were all anxious to talk to the new kid and find out his codename. The professor exited his row with Blade in tow.  
  
"X-Men, I present to you the newest X-Man. I give you Shadow." 


	4. School and Old Friends

Xmen Evo Storych4  
  
Chapter 4: School and Old Friends  
  
"I'm heading out now, if anyone's coming with me." Scott grabbed his keys and headed out of the kitchen. The X-Van won't fit all the kids, he thought to himself.  
  
"If anyone needs a ride, let's go now," called Blade. "How 'bout I take the stragglers, Scott? I've got room for four."  
  
"Okay cool. You only need to take Amara, Kitty and Kurt though."  
  
"Fine. Let's go kids." The gaggle of teenagers swept en masse to the garage. Scott began walking towards one of the X-Vans before noticing something out of place. The coffee in his mouth came spewing out and splattered the floor as he gazed in awe at the newest edition to vehicles.  
  
"Holy shit! Is that what I think it is?" Blade grinned at Scott's reaction.  
  
"If you think it's a special edition Mitsubishi GTS Spyder, then you're right. She can go from 0 to 60 in under two seconds." Blade gently ran a hand along the magnificent convertible. Scott could only gape in amazement.  
  
"Damn. There's only five of these in the world." Blade's smirk suddenly deepened.  
  
"Have Jean drive the X-Van."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can race." A manic gleam rarely ever seen in Scott's eyes flared to life.  
  
"You're on."  
  
"First one to the school wins."  
  
"You don't know how to get there."  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
"Fine." Both teens vaulted into their cars and gunned the motors. Before Scott could clear the driveway, Blade was already driving out of the mansion gates. Scott accelerated, hoping to catch him at the first light. Jean Grey and the rest of the students could only gape in wonder.  
  
"Men."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Like, oh my god, we're gonna die!" Kurt Wagner gave a howl of laughter and patted Kitty on the back  
  
"Have faith, Keety. Enjoy ze ride!" Said ride was over all too soon as Blade pulled into his designated parking spot. It was a full ten minutes later before Scott finally pulled into his spot. He was flushed with adrenaline and covered in sweat. Blade still looked as fresh as he had at breakfast.  
  
"Impressive Shinigami. I've never seen a car drive like that. You must be some drivers."  
  
"I've had practice and please, it's just Blade." Both drivers clasped hands in mutual respect.  
  
BRRRRRRIIIING!!!!  
  
"There's the first bell. Blade, you need to go to Principal Kelly's office." Jean said as she stepped out of the X-van. "Why don't I show you where it is."  
  
"I'd like that." The two walked down the hallways side by side. Blade was in and out of the office with no trouble and skimmed over his schedule. Jean snatched it from him and took a quick glance.  
  
"Let's see, you have first free, you lucky guy. Then Advanced AP Calculus, wow. Advanced AP Physics is third, you'll be taking your first two classes at Bayville University. Fourth is free. Fifth is lunch with everyone else. It gets pretty crowded so watch out. Sixth is Creative writing, you'll be with me then. Seventh is AP Philosophy, also with me. Eigth is Specialized Economics, ooh that's a tough course. I'm in it too. And finally ninth is free. You and I have the same schedule from sixth period on."  
  
"That's good, but what's with the nine periods? Seems odd if you ask me."  
  
"I haven't the faintest clue."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^LUNCH^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Blade, over here." Blade glanced over at the familiar shaded face before making his way to Scott's table.  
  
"These are my friends. Guys, he's the one I've been telling you about."  
  
"Whoah dude, you're a legend now. No one's ever beat Summers in a race."  
  
"It was a tough race. I nearly lost."  
  
"My ass you did. Oh hey, there's Jean. Jean, over here!" Jean made as if to move towards the table but turned sharply and sat and table full of jocks and cheerleaders. One football player draped his arm around her and kissed her lips. Scott's hands balled into fists and was about to express his "opinion" on the subject before he was grabbed by the arm and hauled outside.  
  
"Chill dude." Scott let out a sigh and sat down on the soft grass. "So who is that anyway?" Scott shook his head before responding.  
  
"That's Jean's boyfriend, Duncan Mathews. He's a football player and by far the biggest jerk you'll ever meet. He's rude, selfish, boorish and a complete idiot along with being extremely cruel to other people."  
  
"And you're view wouldn't be biased in anyway?"  
  
"No vay man. Scott's totally right about zis one!" Scott jumped slightly before turning to face the sheepish German boy.  
  
"Kurt, you gotta stop doing that! It scares the crap outta me!"  
  
"Sorry, Scott. I didn't mean to."  
  
BRRRRRIIIIING!!!!!!!  
  
"We'd better go. What's your next class, Blade?"  
  
"Creative Writing."  
  
"With Jean?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
BRRRRRRIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Blade walked out into the empty quad and flopped on the grass.  
  
"It's finally ninth period. Now I can relax and just wait for the school day to end. Maybe I'll go see if Jean is free."  
  
"I'm afraid that'll have to wait." Blade froze as a familiar figure walked behind him. He was dressed casually enough, but the same raw energy that Blade exuded oozed from him. He seemed a volatile firecracker, just waiting to go off. Sharp, angular features and brilliant green eyes were partially covered by a shock of silver hair.  
  
"Sabre."  
  
"I'm glad you remember me, Blade."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh don't worry. I'm not here on a job. After all, the entire Council is dead. You took care of that, rather effectively I might add."  
  
"Then why are you here?"  
  
"To bring you back."  
  
"I gave up that life."  
  
"Perhaps, but it hasn't given you up. You don't choose the path. It chooses you."  
  
"I'm done."  
  
"Once a NightWalker, always a NightWalker . Either you come back or we'll have to kill you."  
  
"I won't come back."  
  
"As you wish. Oh, and Blade. For what it's worth, I'm sorry." With a swish of clothe, the mysterious figure disappeared. Blade hung his head.  
  
"They're returned." 


	5. School Sucks!

Xmen Evo Story Chapter 6 Ajay Uppaluri Chapter Six: School Sucks!  
  
"Three days I've been here and I'm already bored with most of my classes." Blade sat back in his seat at Bayville University and made a half-hearted effort to listen to his physics teacher.  
  
"Therefore, if the optical ray is refracted through the concave lens, we must draw its multiple paths in order to find the image. However, if the beam is directed through a multifaceted surface, then the ray will be diffracted blah blah blah blah.." Blade casually reached into his bag and slipped on his headphones. He turned the music up and laid his head on the desk and was fast asleep when the professor noticed.  
  
"Mr. Sheegnami. What is the second law of thermodynamics?" Blade rolled his eyes as Mr. Collins once again failed miserably in pronouncing his name.  
  
"The state of zero entropy is only found in a perfect diamond, at absolute zero temperature." With that, Blade went back to sleep. Chuckles and muffled laughter followed as the teacher gaped at his student.  
  
"We haven't even started thermodynamics yet."  
  
BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!  
  
"C-class, make sure t-to do the homework. There will b-be a test." Blade gave a sigh of relief and made his way to his car. He got in and cranked up the music, blaring the Ataris and he drove out of the college parking lot to Bayville High.  
  
I'm in no real hurry. Might as well stop for a frap.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jean idly twirled her pencil as she waited for her AP chemistry class to end. Just a bit longer till lunch, she thought. She glanced outside and saw Duncan hassling a new freshman by the quad. She gave a long sigh. If only he were more like Blade. That perfect body, that perfect smile, that devious twinkle he always has in his eyes. Those gorgeous.wait, what am I thinking? Get a grip, Jean. You have a boyfriend. A devious thought occurred to Jean. But that doesn't mean I can't flirt with him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Blade drove into Bayville High and parked his car, the lunch bell rang. He hurried to the cafeteria and got in line.  
  
They serve such crap here  
  
Blade took a small helping of the mystery meat and loaded his plated with mashed potatoes and salad, snagging a yellow apple to complete the meal. He sat down next to Scott and started to prod at his food. Meanwhile, Kurt was devouring his lunch at the next table.  
  
"How can he eat this stuff?" Blade prodded at the mystery meat before deciding not to risk food poisoning. He shoved it to the edge of his plate and started to eat his salad.  
  
"Dunno. He's never gotten sick either." Scott turned slightly green as he watched Kurt chow down. Just then, Jean walked by. She swayed her hips from side to side as she sauntered past Blade, who immediately craned his head after head. One of Scott's friends gave a low whistle.  
  
"Damn, that has to be the nicest ass I have ever seen." Blade was too busy staring at said bottom out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She's good.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sixth Period:  
  
"Class, I graded your short stories, and I am sorry to say most did not meet the expectations I have for you as seniors. We do, course, have exceptions to the rule. Ms. Grey's story The Writer's Paradox described how difficult it is to write without inspiration, although this work was a most inspiring piece. W also have Mr. Shinigami's poem The Shroud. This piece was extremely dark and rather disturbing, Blade." Blade shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I just wrote. It kinda popped in my head."  
  
"Well, regardless, the poem will appear in our literary magazine. I encourage you all to read it." One of the jocks snickered.  
  
"Yeah right, Like I'd read that piece of cra.garbage." The teacher looked at him critically.  
  
"Mr. Donaldson, you received a D+, in comparison to Mr. Shinigami's A+. I would recommend he teach write how to write that so called cra.garbage. In fact, what say we read it out loud?"  
  
"Erm.Blade wants to read his!" The teacher looked questioningly at Blade.  
  
"I don't mind, Ms. McDonnel." Blade cleared his throat and began to read.  
  
Darkness enshrouds me, Seeps into me Through every pore and orifice. It swirls within my soul And swirls within my mind.  
  
Darkness enshrouds me Like a cloak of dusk The stars strangely muted The sun barely visible. I cannot tell why.  
  
Darkness enshrouds me As I fall into oblivion. The light seems dimmer Until I can see it no more And am lost in inky depths.  
  
Darkness enshrouds me. I know no more.  
  
"Marvelous, Blade. Thank you very much." Ms. McDonnel clapped her hands enthusiastically.  
  
BRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Class dismissed. Don't forget to work on your new stories tonight. Once again, you can choose any topic."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
7th Period:  
  
"Class, today we'll be talking about existentialism. Who can tell me what existentialism means?" Muttered responses and half-hearted answers could be heard in the room.  
  
"We don't know." Blade smiled at the teacher. "It's a trick question." The teacher beamed at Blade.  
  
"Excellent young man. You're right on the money. There are theories that can explain facets of existentialism but no one know what it truly is.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
8th Period:  
  
Economics..Enough said. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The final bell rang and students joyously raced out of the school. The X- kids got into their multiple cars and went home to do their huge load of homework.  
  
At the mansion:  
  
"Let's see now.square root of this.integral of this.partial derivative here.and there we go. Finished." Blade shut his book and packed it in his bag." Blade got and began to prowl aimlessly through the corridors. Jean noticed him walking through the girl's hallway and beckoned him over.  
  
"Blade, would you come here? I'm having some serious trouble with my calculus. We've just started basic integration and I can't get the hang of it." Blade nodded and walked into Jean's room. He immediately noticed how neat and orderly it was. Jean led him to her desk and moved so he could sit down. She leaned over close to him.  
  
"Ok, well if you look at this formula here.you change the exponent like so."  
  
"Uh huh. Okay." As the lesson progressed, Jean drew steadily closer until her breasts were brushing against Blade's arm. Blade pretended like nothing was going on and finished explaining the concept to her.  
  
"And there you go. Whoops!" Blade grabbed Jean around the waist and pulled her into his lap. Just as suddenly, he eased her off and got up.  
  
"You should be more careful, Jean." He casually winked at her and walked out. Jean stood at her doorway, fuming. That gleam in his eye could only mean one thing.  
  
Two can play at this game. 


	6. The Bet and the Battle

X-Men Evo Chapter 6 Chapter Six: The Bet and the Battle Ajay Uppaluri  
  
"Man, vhat a day at school! I swear it's like the teachers think ve have nothing to do other than homevork." Kurt moaned and flopped on the main sofa in the living room.  
  
"Like, I know Kurt. I can't keep up with all this crap. We're, like, so gonna die!" Kitty sat on one of the couches opposite him and pulled out her chemistry work. Just then, Logan walked in.  
  
"Put down the books, half-pint. You too, Elf. We gotta mission. Brotherhood's causing trouble down at your school." Kurt groaned loudly and threw his books to the floor in disgust.  
  
"I'll never finish in time. Zis stuff's impossible." Rogue poked her head through the kitchen door.  
  
"What're y'all goin' on about now?"  
  
"Suit up, Rogue. We got work to do. Get the new kid too. It's about time he really showed his stuff. Report to me in ten minutes." Kurt 'ported to gather Jean and Scott, while Rogue rushed to find Blade.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ten bucks he doesn't last five minutes. Vanda'll blast him to smithereens." Kurt flashed his fangs at Rogue and smiled hopefully at her. Rogue shook her head.  
  
"I ain't makin' a bet with ya, fuzzy."  
  
"How about twenty says I take down at least two alone?" Blade glanced down at the two teens and grinned.  
  
"You're on! But, I zink it fair to varn you. Ze Brotherhood isn't to be taken lightly, especially ze Scarlet Vitch. She'll destroy you." Blade's grin only deepened.  
  
"You let me handle her." As Kurt bounced off happily, sure he had won the bet, Jean walked over to Blade's side.  
  
"You're too cocky. Wanda is really powerful." She frowned in concern.  
  
"Tell you what. If I do take down Wanda, you go out with me."  
  
"Fair enough. But if you don't, you never ask me again."  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the school:  
  
"Show's over, Alvers! It's time to go home." Scott jumped in front of Lance and let his hand stray to his visor.  
  
"I don't think so, Summers. We're taking this school down!" Lance's eyes rolled up and he thrust his arms forward. A sudden tremor jerked the ground from under the X-Men.  
  
"X-Men, take them down!" Scott charged forward and began to fire his laser at Lance. Kurt leapt to the side and engaged Toad in the nearby building. The Blob began to lumber toward Rogue, who swiftly back flipped away. Kitty screeched and began to dodge Wanda's hexes. Blade watched as his friends battled against separate foes. He began to move to Kitty's aid, but was suddenly knocked back by a silver blur.  
  
"Guess we haven't been introduced. Name's Pietro, but you can call me Quicksilver." Blade somersaulted forward and launched a punch which Pietro easily dodged.  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, my power's super speed. You couldn't touch me in a million years. He suddenly ran forward and punched Blade's stomach. Before Blade had time to grunt, Pietro was already speeding away and back for another pass. Damnit, he's too fast. I can barely keep up with his movements. I'm a sitting duck. Fuck! Blade's head suddenly snapped back to avoid another of Pietro's punches, who immediately launched a left hook, toppling Blade to the ground. Blade slowly got up and, to Pietro's utmost surprise, let his hands drop to his sides and stood perfectly still.  
  
"Give up already? Oh well, I'll make this the last punch." Pietro sped around Blade, moving faster and faster. He lifted arm, ready to smash Blade. He suddenly swerved straight at Blade at top speed. I got him, he thought.  
  
He was very wrong.  
  
Just before Pietro's punch landed, Blade moved. His actions were a complete blur, snapping his hands to catch Pietro's hand. His right hand caught Pietro under the chin, lifting Pietro off the ground. He immediately elbowed Pietro's stomach in midair and slammed him onto ground. Pietro weakly tried to stand up, but flopped back down to the ground and passed out.  
  
"Too easy." A scream rent the air and Blade took off full tilt toward where Kitty was barely avoiding Wanda's attacks. Blade picked up small rock and hurled it Wanda, who blasted it from the air.  
  
"Kitty, run! Hurry!" Blade dove for the ground as a hex singed the air directly above his head. Kitty phased under the bleachers and hid behind a pillar. Blade dove after her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Kitty nodded. Blade took a quick look at her. Her uniform was burned and her hair singed. She's scared. I can smell it on her. I'll have to do this on my own. Blade dove from his cover and tore across the pitch, zigzagging toward Wanda. He jumped as a blast hit the ground under his feet. I just have to get next to her. He reached Wanda and wrapped his arms around her. He summoned his power and dragged Wanda into the shadow. The shadow flitted around for a few minutes before Blade and a very stupefied Wanda emerged. Blade opened his arms and Wanda collapsed to the ground.  
  
"The shadow travel is extremely useful, but depletes a massive amount of stamina. You'll be alright with a bit of rest." He turned and surveyed the field, where every mutant had stopped to stare in amazement at him. "I think it's in your best interests to leave. Now." He gestured toward Pietro and Wanda. "And don't forget these two." Blob hurriedly ran over and scooped up the two Brotherhood members and ran after the retreating backs of Avalanche and Toad.  
  
"This isn't over, Summers!" yelled Avalanche. "We'll be back!" Scott wearily sighed.  
  
"C'mon X-Men. Let's go home."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Vell Blade, here you go. That's money vell earned, ya? You vere absolutely incredible! Taking down Quicksilver and Scarlet Vitch just like zat." Kurt grinned from ear to ear. His smile was quickly replaced by a gasp of surprise. "Mein Gott! I forgot all about my homevork! It's all due tomorrow!" Kurt teleported up to his room, bypassing a shower in a vain attempt to finish his homework. Blade chuckled at the dissipating smoke before heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Damn, I'm thirsty." He opened the door and found Jean opening a jar of chocolate chip cookies. "And we finally learn who stole the cookies from the cookie jar." Jean blushed and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"I can't help it. I have a major sweet tooth." Blade only grinned back before heading to the fridge and pulling out a bottle of coke. He unscrewed the cap and began to drink. When he put the bottle down, it was more than half empty. Jean raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Guess you were thirsty." Blade nodded.  
  
"Taking a passenger is a major strain. Sugar's the best way to get some energy back." He took another drink from the bottle. Jean set down her cookie and rubbed her arm.  
  
"Well, I guess since you won the bet, I should honor the terms. When do you want to go out?" Blade lowered the bottle from his lips.  
  
"We don't have to if you don't want to. I won't force you." Jean was caught unprepared for that answer and stammered a bit before composing herself.  
  
"No, I want to."  
  
"Whenever you want to, I'll be ready." Blade drained the last of his bottle and tossed it into the garbage. He stuck his hands into his pockets and walked out of the kitchen. Jean stared at his retreating back.  
  
"I want to."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"NO!" Jean awoke with a start, covered in sweat. It was just a dream, she thought to herself. She got out of bed and threw open the curtains of her window open. She opened her window and slowly levitated onto the roof.  
  
"Hey Jean. Couldn't sleep?" Jean gave a squeak of surprise to find Blade already seated a guitar in his lap. He strummed a few more chords and twisted a few knobs until the guitar was perfectly tuned. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to him.  
  
"Bad dreams. You?" Blade shook his head.  
  
"I don't sleep."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So tell me, what was so scary about your dream?" Jean shuddered and began to rub her arms.  
  
"It was a dark room with only one light. I could make out a dais with a huge table on it. I saw a man with a cape of darkness flowing behind his head. He had a hood on, so I couldn't see his face. He had a sword with strange markings on it and was surrounded on all sides by four men with blades. One was small and slight, constantly dancing around. Another was really muscular and had a huge sword. The third was thin and lithe with a rapier pointed at the man in black. The fourth was the scariest though. He had silver hair and was wearing a demented smile. He was laughing. Then I woke up." Blade tensed, but only for a second.  
  
"Here, why don't I sing something for you."  
  
"I'd like that." Blade cleared his throat and began to strum his guitar."  
  
Another turning point a fork stuck in the road Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go So make the best of this test and don't ask why It's not a question but a lesson learned in time  
  
It's something unpredictable But in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life  
  
So take the photographs and still frames in your mind Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial For what it's worth it was worth all the while  
  
It's something unpredictable But in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life  
  
It's something unpredictable But in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life  
  
It's something unpredictable But in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life  
  
Blade slowly let the last word fall off his tongue and looked at Jean. She was fast asleep, her head on his shoulder. He gave a gentle smile, never before seen on his face and continued to strum his guitar till the sun's fiery fingers began to spread across the sky. 


	7. The Date, the Dance and Total Disaster

X-Men Evo Story Chapter Seven: The Date, the Dance and Total Disaster.  
  
"Okay Jean, you can do this." Jean Grey slowly finished applying her makeup and sauntered out of the bathroom door. It was only seven and Jean knew only Storm, the professor and Blade would be up. He'll be in the Danger Room, she thought. And there he is. Jean walked over to the Observation Deck of the Danger Room and gaped in amazement as she watched Blade go through his morning exercises. The floor was full of scrapped metal and Jean recognized laser guns, stun guns, shrapnel guns, broken walls and the occasional spinning blade lying in twisted heaps along the floor. Blade was grappling with a huge spinning saw blade. He leapt into the air and slashed apart the metal arm of it. He slid his sword in the sheath and snagged a towel from the ground near the edge of the exit door. He gently massaged his face and wrapped the towel around his neck as he exited the room to the lockers. Jean waited outside as he showered and changed into his normal clothes and placed his sword inside his locker. He stepped out with his hair still wet. He locked eyes with Jean.  
  
"I saw you watching me at the tail end of my runs." Jean blushed and looked at the ground.  
  
"I wanted to see what you were.um.doing." Blade raised an eyebrow and signaled for her to walk with him. Jean fell into step next to him as he set a brisk pace toward the kitchen. "Look, about what you said before.I was thinking.if you're free this Friday, maybe we could." Blade stopped before the kitchen door.  
  
"Sure. Be ready by seven." With that, he opened the kitchen door to grab breakfast.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
7:00pm:  
  
"You are like the luckiest girl ever Jean! Getting a date with Blade!" Kitty squealed with barely contained excitement. Jean half smiled and went back to brushing her hair. Kitty continued to jump around Jean's room. "You're gonna tell me everything, ok? I want, like, every detail. Oh my god! It's 7:15! You're late!" Kitty grabbed Jean by the arm and raced her downstairs, utterly ignoring Jean's shrill protests. She quickly phased down to the staircase in front of the main lobby where Blade stood waiting. He was dressed simply in khaki pants and a black turtleneck. Even in the evening light, he still wore his sunglasses. He smirked at Jean as she tried to regally walk down the stairs after her harrowing ride. Scott, who was on his way out to the supermarket, stopped dead in his tracks to stare at her.  
  
"Jean, you look..wow." Jean did indeed look very good in her tight blue jeans, tube top and denim jacket. Blade's only response was an enthusiastic whistle, to which Jean smiled. Blade extended his arm which Jean took.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"You know it."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blade smiled as he watched Jean dig into her salad. It's not like she needs to be on a diet. He took a sip of his water. Jean looked up and wiped her mouth self-consciously. So far she had had a wonderful time with Blade. First they had driven around town. After, they had gone to see a movie that had both of them laughing all the way out. Then they had just gone window- shopping, enjoying the cool night air. Now he was treating her to dinner. Blade had been absolutely wonderful but Jean still felt a lingering sadness emanating from him. She strained her telepathic powers but could only pick up incoherent whispers. She probed harder but suddenly slammed into a mental wall. She grabbed her head with both hands as the pain overwhelmed her senses. Immediately Blade was at her side holding her against him.  
  
"Relax. Breathe deeply. Let go of your emotions and empty yourselves." Jean clung on to the sound of his voice as he led her out of a world of pain. "It's alright folks, she just got a headache." He stroked Jean's arms and soothed Jean until her hands dropped back down and she sat back up. "My walls are there for a reason. Don't pry into them." He dropped some money onto the counter and guided her outside. Jean slowly shook her head.  
  
"I'm alright." She gently clung to Blade, breathing his scent, feeling perfectly safe in his arms. She eased off his sunglasses only to get lost in his shadowy grey eyes as Blade lifted her chin up and gently pressed his lips to hers.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the Institute:  
  
"Goodnight Blade." Jean yawned and headed down the corridor to her room. She opened the door and flicked lights on and promptly gave a surprised yelp as she came face to face with every teenage girl in the Institute. She shrank back against the wall as the pack slowly closed in on her. Kitty glowered at her.  
  
"So, like, spill. How was it?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Class, I would like to make an announcement." Principal Kelly stood proudly at the podium in the gym, glaring haughtily at each student, daring them to interrupt him. "Next Friday is our annual Valentine's Day dance!" Cheers and claps immediately followed. Principal Kelly smiled. "As usual, I expect all of you on your best behavior. But don't forget to have fun!" His mouth opened into an exaggerated smile as the loud ovation echoed through the gym. "Thank you all. You may now return to classes." The students began to slowly file out of their classes, unenthusiastic to return to class. Conversations buzzed around like bees as each student began to make plans for who they would take. Duncan sidled up to Jean and roughly wrapped his arm around her.  
  
"I'll pick you up at eight, sexy." He released her and swaggered away. Jean maintained an outward of calm but inwardly raged at Duncan for being so callous.  
  
Blade also noticed Duncan's approach. His hands balled up into fists as he watched the coarse manner in which Duncan treated Jean.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
At the Dance:  
  
"Kurt, I am not going to wait around all night for you to ask me to dance. We're dancing now!" Amanda grabbed Kurt's tie and dragged him onto the dance floor. He bumped into Scott dancing with a cheerleader.  
  
"Vay to go, Scott. Didn't sink you had it in you." Scott scowled at Kurt, who took it as his cue to move to another part of the gym floor. He noticed Kitty dancing with Lance a few feet away. He pointedly turned his back on them and continued to dance with Amanda. Jean watched enviously as most of her friends found partners and began to dance to a slow song. She gazed back at Duncan, who was cackling at some joke one of his friends had made. He'll never ask me to dance, she thought. Fine. I can play this game too. She walked over to Blade, who was drinking some punch and talking to his friends. She snagged his arm and hauled him out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist before placing her hands around his neck. Blade chuckled and pulled her tightly against him as he began to dance with her.  
  
"Fight with Duncan?" Jean looked at him, amazed that he could figure it out so easily. He smiled gently at her. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind." Jean tightened her grip around his neck as they danced. Their bodies drew closer and closer until they seemed to meld into each other, becoming a single entity, flawlessly moving to the beat of the music. Blade leaned his head down and drew in Jean into a tender kiss. Jean hungrily opened her mouth to him and passionately deepened the kiss. This is what I want, she thought. Blade suddenly flew backwards and landed in a heap on the floor. Jean stared in shock as Duncan strode over to Blade's prone body. He viciously kicked Blade in the ribs. He kicked again but was suddenly stopped as Blade caught his foot and twisted, dropping him to the ground. Both recovered and stood back up. Duncan raised his arm for another punch but suddenly doubled over. His body lifted off the ground and sailed into the refreshment table, toppling it and spilling food while the crystalline punch bowl shattered on the floor.  
  
Oh no..  
  
Blade snapped his head around feverishly, looking left and right before dropping his shoulders and uttering a deep sigh. Surrounding him stood four teenagers, one behind, one on either side and one in front. The warrior behind him was small and skinny, a ball of energy and danced back and forth on his toes back and forth. To Blade's left stood a hulking warrior, muscles rippling on his bare arms. He slowly cracked his knuckles and chuckled grimly. To his right stood a young man would have past as Blade's twin, were it not for his hawklike nose and prominent Spanish cheekbones. Severe features graced the face of the last. His mouth curved upward in a forbidding smile.  
  
"Blade."  
  
"Sabre. Rapier. Dirk. Claymore." He glanced at each in turn, starting from the front and working his way counterclockwise.  
  
"Last chance, Blade. Join us."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
"You have a choice, Blade."  
  
"Yeah, I do. And I've made it." Blade suddenly kicked right, sending Rapier sprawling back. He twirled around, blocking a high kick from Dirk with one hand and a heavy punch from Claymore. He was smashed in the stomach by Sabre and sent flying back. Blade dodged and struck for all he was worth, giving back as good as he got. But the skill of each of the four matched his own and he was slowly forced to give ground. Claymore suddenly bellowed.  
  
"Enough! He's mine." He rushed at Blade, who easily avoided punches and kicks.  
  
"You're as overconfident as ever. Good." Blade suddenly dropped to the ground and launched a high kick into Claymore's jaw, lifting him into the air.  
  
"I'm not done yet!" Blade pushed off the ground with his hands and launched another kick into his stomach. Blade continued to use his momentum to launch kick after kick, raising them both higher and higher. He then doubled over and grabbed the front of Claymore's shirt. Blade did a full somersault in the air and smashed the heel of his right foot into the back of Claymore's head, smashing him into the gym floor. Claymore groaned and dropped to the floor. Sabre stared at Blade with a mixture of fear and respect.  
  
"You haven't lost your touch. NightWalkers, it is time we left." He gave Blade a significant look before disappearing along with Dirk, Claymore and Rapier, leaving Blade in the ruined gym floor. 


	8. Revelations

X-Men Evo Story Chapter 8: Revelations  
  
"They're called the NightWalkers." Blade sat despondently on the couch, his eyes never leaving the floor. Professor Xavier wheeled towards him while Jean comfortingly took his hand in her own.  
  
"Blade, I need to know everything about those four boys. What they did endangered the lives of countless innocent people." Wolverine shook his head, completely exasperated.  
  
"Chuck, I say we find 'em and take 'em down. Hard. The X-Men can do it." Blade looked up and locked eyes with Wolverine.  
  
"No. You wouldn't be able to touch them. They're too powerful. We're too powerful." Jean cast a questioning gaze at him.  
  
"We?" Blade nodded.  
  
"The NightWalkers are a secret organization dedicated to espionage and murder. Hopeful prospects are chosen at birth and trained an early age. I was found in a local orphanage in London, Great Britain. I was recruited and the training began. My former identity was wiped out and I became Blade. From a young age, we are taught to forget our whims of right and wrong. The system is set up by age, but of course the best are elevated quickly through the levels. We learn the usual courses, English, languages, math, sciences, but we pay special attention to military warfare history, spatial geometry and foreign languages. We are schooled in the art of every weapon known to man, from the ancient spear of the cavemen to the M-4 of the LAPD S.W.A.T. However, being based in Japan, most NightWalkers find the sword to be the ultimate weapon. The program is expansive, but rigorous, with no room for error. Slip up at school, you get a bad grade. Slip up at the Academy, and you're dead. If you don't graduate by 18, you're put to death. No two ways about it. At the end of the training, whoever is ready is given a battery of tests that test both book and practical knowledge. But that is only a precursor to the true test. There is a huge battle royal in the ruined castle of an ancient shogun. One hundred go in. Usually, less that half a dozen make it out alive."  
  
"And the rest, Blade?"  
  
"They die." Kitty clapped her hands to her mouth in horror. A great deal of the students gagged or became deathly pale. "After the battle, the survivors are taken to the Council and judged. Very few pass the Judgment. It was at the Academy I met those four. Rapier, Claymore, Dirk and Sabre. We all competed in the same year. We all killed those in our way and made it past the Judgment. We became the youngest NightWalkers ever. We were all thirteen." Professor Xavier had one question left.  
  
"What is the Judgment?"  
  
"We kill the former NightWalkers. There can only be five at a time. We have individual battles. We all won ours. It was in fact, during the battle, I discovered my powers. I disappeared under the former leader of the Nightwalkers, came up from behind him and killed him."  
  
"I fought and killed for four years. Four years of hell. I became a machine. In fact, my skills were so great; I became arguably the greatest NightWalker to ever live. I killed and killed until I was so sick at heart I could take it no more. So I betrayed the Academy and slew the Council. I blew up the entire Academy. Then, I walked into the Room of the Council and murdered them in cold blood. It was there I fought against my former comrades. I barely escaped with my life and faded into obscurity. Now they're back. And they won't stop until I'm dead." Blade got up. "That's my story. Take it as you will." He walked out of the living room and out of the mansion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jean walked along the stony path that led to the gazebo. She gripped the rails and watched the waves crash against the stony cliff side.  
  
"I thought I'd find you here." No response came from the brooding figure next to her. Jean gently wrapped her arms around Blade and gazed into his infinitely sad eyes. She gently kissed his lips. No response. Jean received no response as she slowly removed her clothes and let them slide down to the ground. She received no response as she pulled his off and pressed tightly against him. She received no response as she led him onto the stony floor and pulled him on top of her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jean awoke and stretched out her tired muscles. She found herself in her room with her clothes in a neat pile next to her bed. She gazed at the clock. It's only midnight. It's the same day, she thought. She dressed quickly and made her way to Blade's room.  
  
"Blade, may I come in?" jean knocked a few more times before slowly easing the door open. She found the room deserted of all human presence. Her gaze fell upon a slip of paper. She gave a gasp and raced down the hallway.  
  
"Scott! Professor! Logan!"  
  
Let's finish this once and for all. Meet by the bridge on the east bank.  
  
Sabre 


	9. Apocalypse

X-Men Evo Story Chapter Nine: Apocalypse  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Blood rimmed his lips as he struggled to get his feet under him and stand up. He coughed, spiting out blood. He angrily turned his head and locked stormy gray eyes on multiple dispassionate eyes. He lifted a huge katana from the ground and gazed at his reflection in the pure steel. A pale face, large eyes, protruding cheekbones, a thin nose. And a burning fire that flared out of his soul. He leapt up and gazed at each Councilor in turn. Lightning flashed from squall clouds within his eyes. He lifted his katana and lunged.  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Kitty hurried up the entrance ramp as the turbines of the Blackbird flared to life with a cool blue fire. The door closed shut with a soft hiss.  
  
"Let's do this." Logan pushed the throttle to full and gunned the engine. The Blackbird leapt out of the hangar and blasted toward the Bayville Bridge on the other side of town. On board, everyone was shifting with fear and worry, Jean in particular. She constantly wrung her hands and kept broadcasting her fear to the others. Scott placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"He'll be fine, Jean." Jean shook her head.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blade gripped his long katana in one hand and strode down the large alleyway. He made it to the middle and stood still. Once again, he was suddenly surrounded by the other NightWalkers. Powerful gauntlets and vambrances clung to all five. Blade allowed his cloak to be swept around him by the sudden gust of wind. Sabre stepped forward and began to chant the Words of Challenge. Blade joined in.  
  
"So it begins."  
  
"So it ends."  
  
"By blood begun."  
  
"By blood undone."  
  
"By fire created."  
  
"By fire unmade."  
  
"By Heaven restored"  
  
"By Hell reforged."  
  
"Let it begin."  
  
"Let it end."  
  
"So shall it be."  
  
"So shall it be." Claymore surged forward and swung his huge Scottish claymore down at Blade's head. Blade deflected it and jumped back. He brought his sword up and launched a fierce counterattack, knocking Claymore back down onto his back. Blade swung his sword down in a vertical arc, only for it to be deflected by Dirk's long dagger. Dirk leapt forward and let loose a series of horizontal slashes. Blade deflected each back and attacked once again. The sound of metal clashing on metal rent the air like a dissonant chime. Blade was smashed across the face by the hilt of Claymore's sword. Bade flew but used his momentum to flip around to land nimbly on his feet. Dirk and Claymore ran to either side and ran forward, straight at him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Touchdown, boys and girls. Let's go help Shadow." All the X-Men exited the Blackbird but could only gape in shock and amazement at the fight ensuing right in from of them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blade fell to the ground and kicked high, catching Claymore in the chin and lifting off he ground to land in a heap. Blade flung his other leg out, smashing it into the side of Dirk's head. Dirk's dagger dropped from his hand and was deftly caught by Blade, who immediately lashed out at the oncoming Claymore. The dirk slammed point first into Claymore's right temple and slid wetly into his brain, finally exiting his skull as the hilt caught on Claymore's head. Claymore didn't even have time to scream before everything went suddenly and permanently dark. Blade let go of the dirk and allowed Claymore to slide down to the ground. He turned his head and locked eyes with Dirk. Dirk swallowed in fear, watching as once again, Shinigami's wrath boiled barely contained beneath an otherwise calm exterior. He'll kill us all, he thought. He's too strong now.  
  
Blade suddenly dropped his sword and surged forward. Dirk lifted his hands to block but was once again in the air from Blade's kick. Blade's kick propelled Dirk straight up as kick after kick followed, causing Dirk to spit blood continuously. They were high up now, the X-Men, Sabre and Rapier seeming like small animals. Blade snagged Dirk's shirt and threw him downward. As they fell, Blade spread his arms to slow his fall. He suddenly dropped like a stone right onto Dirk. The front part of Blade's ankle connected solidly with the back of Dirk's neck. This is it, thought Dirk. I'm dead. They slammed into the street with tectonic force, causing the concrete to crack and splinter. Dirk's neck bones literally shattered from the sheer strength of Blade's attack. Blade raised himself and grabbed his sword, spinning to face the remaining two NightWalkers. Rapier uttered a short scream and lunged forward, stabbing with finely crafted Spanish rapier. Blade easily parried and slashed vertically, forcing Rapier to jump backwards. Blade summoned his powers and sank into the stone. Too easy Blade, thought Rapier. I can track your shadow. Rapier followed the shadow as it flitted farther into the dark alleyway, away from the streetlights. Rapier suddenly stopped and looked around. He could barely see in front of him even with his superb vision. It's a trap, he realized with dread shock. You lured me where I can't see your shadow in the light. Well done Blade.  
  
It was his last thought.  
  
Blade arose from an overhanging behind him. He launched off it and slashed straight down, splitting Rapier perfectly in half. Blade allowed the crimson spurt of blood to splash over him. He swaggered back to Sabre, covered in blood. The scarlet tide had erupted onto his face and as Blade smiled, Sabre could swear he saw a demon superimpose onto Blade's body.  
  
"It ends now, Sabre."  
  
"You couldn't be more right. You know, for killing three NightWalkers, I'll have to do more than just kill you to fulfill my revenge. So I've decided. All of your friends over there will die. In fact, let's start with the redhead. He lifted Dirk's dagger and, in a motion too fast to see, he flung it straight at Jean. She tried to knock it away with a psychic blast, but it only veered slightly, slicing deeply into her side before continuing on. She screamed and dropped to the ground, trying desperately to stem the flow of blood.  
  
No.  
  
Something in Blade snapped. He shut his eyes tightyly and screamed into the night air. All the rage he felt, the sadness, the fear the loathing, suddenly overwhelmed him. He changed. He roared a challenge out to Sabre before slashing at him. Sabre jumped back, barely able to dodge to blow. He's faster, he though. Much faster than before. Blade stopped and took a deep breath. He raised his sword and rested it on his right shoulder before opening his eyes again. Where stormy grey eyes once existed now were a pair of hypnotic crimson eyes. All remorse and fear were gone, replaced with a maniacal gleam. He ran his tongue over surprisingly long and sharp canines.  
  
"Fool. Now you shall feed my thirst." Before Sabre could react, the creature that had once been Blade suddenly materialized next to him. Blade grabbed Sabre's head and wrenched it to the side before sinking his fangs into Sabre's neck. He began to drink, swallowing Sabre's blood in huge gulps, trying to slake his thirst. He let go of Sabre and allowed his dead body to fall to the ground and screeched again into the air. His ruby eyes wandered before locking onto Jean's bloody hip. He ran forward and knocked Scott away before lifting Jean's neck up.  
  
"Blade, please." Her soft voice brought Blade back before she sank into unconsciousness. . He shut his eyes once more. When he reopened them, his familiar grey eyes were back. He leaned closer to Jean before tenderly kissing her lips. He lifted her up and cradled her limp form in his arms before summoning the shadow and departing back to the mansion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blade woke quietly. He wrapped his arms tighter around Jean's bare body before getting up. He dressed quickly and grabbed a small bag. He walked over to Jean once again and gently stroked her soft hair. She murmured happily before drifting into a deeper sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Jean awoke to the sun in her eyes. She stretched out her body and winced in pain at the tension on her injured side. She discovered her wound had been cleaned and bandages had been tightly wrapped around her abdomen. Blade must have dressed the wound before she regained consciousness. He wouldn't have time to do it afterward, she thought and giggled. I kept him too busy. She tried to burrow back into his comforting warmth only to find the bed deserted. Her eyes fell upon a note and she picked it up and unfolded it and began to read slowly.  
  
Dear Jean,  
  
I'm sorry I have to leave in such a hurry, but I'm afraid I might go crazy again. What happened last night has raised many questions, questions that I must address immediately. I've decided to cast off the name Blade. It carries with it too many painful memories of friends and foes gone. I'm going to find out who I really am. I'm not sure how long I'll be gone but I swear I will return. Remember that I love you.  
  
~Shadow  
  
A single tear dripped down and landed on the paper, smudging the still damp ink.  
  
The End  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well it's been a hell of a run. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially VanyD for providing the 'encouragement' needed to finish this story. There will definitely be a secret. I've got lots of plans for Blade. Thanks everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo or any of its characters, but I do own Blade Shinigami and the NightWalkers. 


End file.
